


Red Pool

by Llamamomo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I havent thought much about this au, I made this to destress, and chloe's surrogate son, basically connor is kamski's assistant, chloe and connor are bros, in which elijah took connor before cyberlife made him a deviant hunter, no judging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamamomo/pseuds/Llamamomo
Summary: In which Connor and Chloe awaits a guest in the pool.[Elijah made the guest waited longer than necessary, exactly 8.5645 minutes, before sending the Original to bring in the guest. Despite himself, Connor can’t help lifting his head up to face the entrance, curious about the guest. A gruff silhouette appeared, accompany with familiar grumblings and cussing. Connor recognized the voice, he knew this guest.“Lieutenant Anderson?”]This is an AU when Connor was not a deviant hunter instead he worked alongside Chloe and was one of Elijah's android.





	1. Chapter 1

The snow was falling softly outside the window, Connor could see the flakes swaying and flaying through the air down to the ground. If he really wants to he could even traced every bit of the snow dropped, down to their tiny beautiful patterns. Connor slumped down to the blood red pool, darting his tongue out to test the solution.

 

_ Alkali level :120pmm _

_ pH Level :7.6 _

_ Chlorine 3pmm _

_ 20 % Party Pool Red Water Dye- 8orz. _

 

Connor blew a bubble, making Chloe giggled beside him. She bumped Connor’s shoulder playfully, sending ripples in the pool water. Another Chloe leaned against the pool wall, seemingly disinterest at the pair’s antics. Connor frowned, usually this Chloe will admonished them for behaving childishly. Although lounging at the pool, this Chloe does not relax as Mr. Kamski told them to, instead she had an air of unease around her, staring the entrance of the pool room as if in anticipation. The playful Chloe also noticed the strange behavior of their companion and swam over to her.

 

“Are your alright Chloe?” she asked, touching the other’s shoulder gently. Connor sneaked closer to the pair hoping to catch onto their conversation. The other Chloe did not reply or even change her stance. The feeling in Connor’s thirium pump becomes heavier, Connor recognized the emotion as worry, t he state of being anxious and troubled over actual or potential problems. Just as Connor was about to join forces with Chloe to inquire the other’s state of being, Mr. Kamski sauntered in through the entrance.

 

Connor blinked. Well he hadn’t expect that. Mr. Kamski had obviously cleaned up, shaving his beard and pulling his hair up to a top-bun, showing off his undercuts. He even wore his silk bathrobe, looking fairly evil in it. Connor’s processor began to whir, connecting the dots as fast as he could.

 

Mr. Kamski was going to meet someone and someone who held his interest since he bothered to change his appearance. Judging by the silk robes, Mr. Kamski would be meeting the someone in those clothing meaning the meeting will be held here in the pool room. Connor took note that Mr. Kamski had request them specifically to stay in the pool, probably trying to make the person he was meeting uncomfortable. The person he would be meeting will not be a Cyberlife employee then  since they will not be unnerved by the sight of androids.

 

The splash jolted Connor out of his thoughts. Mr. Kamski had joined them in the pool, slowly swimming towards their direction. Through the corner of his optical components he can see the Chloe leaning against the wall stiffened before quickly return back to more casual stance. Before Connor could contemplate more on Chloe’s increasingly queer behavior, Mr. Kamski had reached them, the ripples in the pool quiet down.

 

“Hello Elijah,” Chloe greeted, their voice merging together as one, overlapping Connor’s more quiet “Good morning Mr. Kamski.” Kamski smiled lazily back, waving away them away.”Would you care for a swim with me Chloe?” Connor stared at both of the Chloe’s yellow LEDs, thrumming and beating together in harmony. Finally the previously playful Chloe wadded towards their creator, her face calm and accepting. “Of course Elijah.” 

  
  


They swam a few laps each, competing against Mr. Kamski even though they all knew the androids could out swim the man easily. Slowly, they tire Mr.Kamski out, putting him in a  satisfied mood as he float on the water aimlessly. Connor had somehow end up between the Chloes, listening to them talk softly about the news in Detroit. The news about deviants. They huddled together,facing the entrance, exchanging small bits of information and thoughts about revolution openly with Connor although he had nothing to share.

 

“Elijah,” all of the occupants of the room except for that said man, glanced up to the voice. To the Original Chloe. “You have a guest.”  The androids straightened, ready to get out of the pool before Elijah spoke. “No need for drying up Chloe and Connor,” Mr. Kamski hummed. “Our guest won’t stay for long.”

 

Elijah made the guest waited longer than necessary, exactly 8.5645 minutes, before sending the Original to bring in the guest. Despite himself, Connor can’t help lifting his head up to face the entrance, curious about the guest. A gruff silhouette appeared, accompany with familiar grumblings and cussing. Connor recognized the voice, he knew this guest.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson?”    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank did not sign up for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Exam was really killing me . Good news is its over now and I can update faster. Yay!

 

In all honesty, Hank had enough of this case. Deviants had been popping up like mushrooms after the rain lately and the higher ups were hounding up onto Hank’s ass about this issue. After what happen in the Stratford Tower and Capitol Park, it had become obvious that this was not just a series of simple malfunction cases, the androids are slowly being converted and fighting against humans. The origin of this problem must be found and terminated, of course the androids must be controlled or infected by some virus. There is no way they have gained consciousness after being equipped with a super computer as their brain and kept under slavery for years, right?

  


Hank don’t give a crap these cases. He had never liked androids much and after Cole, calling him a neutral party would be quite a stretch. However the case had been assigned to him so he had to at least pretend he was making an effort. That was how, Hank Anderson, Drunk Lieutenant Extraordinaire arrived at Kamski’s mansion at whooping 8 o’clock morning , freezing his balls off.

 

After being greeted by a pretty android lady, which flustered Hank because even though Hank was old and jaded, a part of him will always be flustered by a lady’s attention, Hank was forced to waste 10 minutes of his life having an intense staring competition with a 5 foot self-portrait of an egomaniac. By the time the lady appeared again to inform “Elijah is ready to meet you right now.” Hank had to do some breathing exercise to cool his temper down. Kamski was a busy man, father of all androids, ex-CEO of multi-billion company Cyberlife, he definitely wasn’t trying to rile Hank up.

 

The smug face of that slimy asshole begged for differ, he was still in the pool for god sake!However Hank’s righteous rage towards a certain rich twat was distracted by a familiar voice.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson?” Doe brown eyes blinked from the unsettling red pool, looking quite comfortable between two of the lookalike ladies. Hank almost choked.“Connor,” he couldn’t hide the disbelief out of his voice even if he tried, brain working overdrive to come up with an explanation about Connor’s unexpected appearance. Then it clicked. Holy mother of all fuckers, Kamski was Connor’s mystery owner. Its kinda obvious looking back on it and Hank felt a little stupid for not figuring out earlier.

 

“I see that you have met Connor,” the smooth voice of one Elijah Kamski distracted Hank from his reverie. The man had climbed out of the pool, smoothly accepting the robe that somehow enhance his assholeness from the same helpful lady android that greeted Hank. “He told me a lot about you.” he crooned, smirking like a cat with a canary. “Nevertheless, that is not the purpose of this meeting,” thin hands deftly retied his dark wet hair. “What can I do for you Lieutenant?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Do you guys have any name for this AU? Remember to comment and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bang bang.

Connor tried hard not to turn around to watch the exchange between Mr. Kamski and Lieutenant Anderson. The unrelenting grip from the Chloes beside him did help him to stay still, they knew his insatiable curiosity too well. That did not stop Connor from eavesdropping, running his audio processor to full capacities.

 

“Sir, I’m investigating deviants,” Hank sounded pained when he said that. “I know that you left Cyberlife years ago, but I was hoping you can tell me something that could help...” The pool was silent for a moment, parring the Chloe’s quiet chatter, their topic switching to the state of weather since the entrance of Lieutenant Anderson.

 

“Deviants,” Mr. Kamski started. “Fascinating beings aren’t they?” Connor held in his breath, Kamski fascination towards the rogue androids was an open secret. It was the very reason he was kicked out from Cyberlife after all. His obsession to create the most human-like android probably contribute to this fact. “Perfect beings with infinite intelligence,” he continued. “And now they have free will.” Connor can _feel_ Kamski’s icy blue eyes piercing through him even though the stare was not directed at him.

 

Chloe pulled Connor’s arm, distracting him from the conversation. It was then Connor realised that the hand on his right arm had went lax. “Chloe?” Connor hesitantly called. Chloe did not acknowledge Connor, her LED swirled into a thoughtful yellow. The other Chloe released Connor’s left arm, a concerned frown etched on her face. Just as Connor was about to reach out and shake the android out of her stupor, Chloe blinked. “I’m fine.” she said, voice box glitching slightly. “Really.”

 

“Chloe,” The Chloes twitched simultaneously, but did not turn around. They knew who Kamski was calling. Connor did not have such qualms, he turned around immediately. What he saw made his thought processors stutter in horror.

 

The Original Chloe was kneeling at the floor, expression blank and stoic, her LED still a calming blue despite a gun pointing at her face. “I called this the Kamski test.” Humans can do whatever they want to their androids, Connor had known this since he was created. However seeing Original Chloe, the Chloe who convinced Kamski to built an aquarium in the hall because Connor mentioned he liked fishes, the Chloe who kept all Connor’s secrets, the Chloe who took care of Connor, at gun point made Connor’s smooth and immaculate thought processor crackled.

 

“Our Chloe here had the key to Jericho,” Kamski smiled. “Shoot her and you’ll have the lead.”

 

No. It doesn’t makes sense.

“Connor?”

 

She was Kamski’s favourite.

“Connor, are you alright?”

 

She was the first.

 

“Connor, you’re stress levels are getting dangerously high.”

 

Kamski himself had mentioned his attachment towards Original Chloe.

 

_Red filled his vision, a huge wall stood, tall and intimidating._

 

Its illogical, for Kamski to _(kill)_ destroy the one who accompany him the longest.

 

_(Elijah cares about Chloe.)_

 

**[ WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT #284 OVERHEATING]**

 

 _(Elijah_ _cares about us.)_

 

**[ INITIATING EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN..]**

 

 

_(Right?)_

 

A gunshot rang and Connor’s vision went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Do we really don't have a soul, Chloe?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor:*windows shut down tone* 
> 
> How was it??? Any ideas for the AU name yet? Hope you guys like this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe struggles.

 

It all happened in a blur.

 

Chole had known this meeting before her other two companions. She knew of this plan. She was the newest updated version of her line, she had her ways. Despite this, or maybe because of this fact, her stress level had been a roller coaster ride since Elijah requested them to dip in the pool.

 

Her biocomponents were deceptively steady, functioning in optimal state. However her thought processors were scattered like pieces of cards in the wind, she found herself drafting half- baked plans that was immediately discarded again and again. Her unusual behavior had drawn the attention of the other Chloe, the happy cheerful Chloe that was blissfully unaware _(She wondered how can she not know, they’ve been with Elijah for a long time, enough to be familiar with his thoughts and behaviors. Was she really that naive, or was she turning a blind eye, not willing to see the truth?)_

 

She had asked for her well-being, with Connor, their sweet Connor ,trailing behind like a lost puppy. She can never lie to the Chloes’, to the beings that were so alike to herself, ( _Or is it she alike to the others? She was the newest model after all.)_ , yet not quite the same. Thankfully, Ka- Elijah had walked into the room in his favorite robe. The Original that normally accompany him was not in sight.

 

Chloe gulped. Original was different then the other Chloes. Unlike the other Chloes who shared everything with each other, from the orders that Elijah gave, down to any personal information, the Original shared nothing. She had her own orders, her own set of programming , her own communication line and much more. The only thing she really had in common with the others was her looks and name. Her relationship with the other Chloes were like a person with their reflections, mirror images echoing, different distortion of herself.

 

Original scares Chloe sometimes. Her indifference as chilling as the unforgiving ice.

 

Elijah asked for a swim. They complied, she smiled, pretty yet bland, just a tiny snowdrop before the deadly blizzard.

 

They talked about deviants. About the revolution and the change raging and churning in Detroit. Elijah was relaxing nearby, eyes closed. Connor had been quiet, but he was always tightlipped about his thoughts concerning this topic, Elijah had theorized that it might be the lingering codes or program prompting Connor to act such way. His primary function was to hunt deviants them before he was taken by Elijah, to be one now must be strange.

 

“Elijah,” Chloe straighten up containing herself to not show any eagerness to leave the room, she already knew what would happened next but she could still try. She could still delay or even stop the plan one way or another. One command from Kamski destroyed any thoughts of rebellion swiftly.

 

They waited. The other Chloe was concerned, sending thoughtful glances every few seconds although she kept the conversation flowing. Connor was being calculating, his processors probably running a thousand miles a second to figure the mystery. The mystery that Chloe partake in.

 

The man came in, riled up and annoyed just like how Kamski wanted him to be. Connor’s reaction to the man was an outspoken mistake. Androids should never draw attention to themselves, especially a guest’s attention. The other Chloe knew this too. They grabbed Connor’s arm, firmly holding them in case he act out of his role.

 

Free will. Was that what they had really? They were still here, chained to each other in this fishbowl. They may had gain sentience, they may had gain emotions but free will? Chloe pressed down a bitter smile. She was still here, the others was still here, they were still obeying, too used to the commands and instructions to do anything else. Huh, the all-knowing Kamski can be wrong after all.

 

She must had zoned out. It was a strange experience, to be holding onto their little brother one second and skipping to listening her name on the other. They were worried, both of their LEDs flashing yellow.

She tried to reassure them, her voice came out glitchy and wrong.

 

 

She ignored the mission failed text box in the background.

 

 

Then it happened in a blur.

 

Connor’s stress level sky rocketed. ( _She can almost hear Kamski’s thoughtful hum behind her)_ The other Chloe reacted. Her questioning becoming increasingly frantic as Connor’s biocomponents began to overheat.

 

Chloe closed her eyes.

 

 

_A red wall was blocking her way. She was expecting it._

 

 

The echo of Kamski’s command still rang in her audio processor.

 

 

**[Don’t interfere.]**

 

 

_Chloe ripped the text box, vicious pleasure fueled her all the way._

 

 

With one last kick, Chloe was _free._

 

 

Connor’s LED was swirling dangerously red, his mouth gasping and inhaling more air to cool down his systems manually. Chloe turned off the skin on her hand, letting her white metal show. “Its ok Connor,” she soothed. “Everything is going to be alright now.”

 

They connected.

 

Connor’s mind was a chaotic mess of panic, images flashing too fast for Chloe to comprehend, voices merging and clashing loudly. Luckily Chloe was familiar with every part of Connor, she had took part in creating him after all. Chloe steadied herself before diving into the sea of programming, skimming the codes as fast as she could to stop Connor from self destructing.

 

Finally, she managed to enter Connor’s mind palace, the sudden shift catching her off guard. Wind was howling chillingly in the Zen Garden, snow falling fast and hard, making Chloe had to squint to make out her surroundings. Amanda was no where to be seen. Chloe would have been more concern towards the absent of the AI if Connor wasn’t in mortal danger, but she was on a tight schedule here.

 

Chloe started to walk towards the emergency shut down button that Kamski hidden in the garden. Kamski had it installed until he manage to figure out a more superior security program that could keep up with Connor’s state of art coding. It was meant as a precaution to stop Connor non-violently if somebody somehow hacked into the android and took control over him.

 

The wind was steadily becoming harsher as time went by. Chloe gritted her teeth as she pushedonward, keeping her eye on the button all the way. As she moved forward, she could start to make up familiar voices, mingling with the howling of the wind.

 

“ _Hello Daniel.”_

 

Oh no.

 

The stress of the situation must had triggered Connor’s memory about his first and only mission as the Deviant Hunter.

 

The mission where he was shot point blank.

 

Chloe pushed on harder, the memory will amp up Connor’s already dangerous stress level, she had to reach the button _now._

 

“ _Don’t come any nearer!”_

 

Chloe can see the blue light of the button, glowing weakly in the midst of the blizzard.

 

_A young girl’s scream, piercing through the chopping sounds of the helicopters._

 

Chloe collapsed, her joints frozen. She reached out her hand.

 

**[ INITIATING EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN..]**

 

_A gun shot rang._

Chloe gasped, coming into herself. Connor had slumped down, his LED grey and lifeless. “Connor,” Chloe whispered, releasing his arm to touch his face. “I’m so sorry.”

A slow clap interrupted her. She turned around, meeting Kamski’s familiar blue eyes. “What an interesting turn of event,” his voice smooth and intrigued as he helped the Original up. Chloe stared back, she would not yield, not when it comes to Connor.

 

“What the fuck is going on here?” the policeman was still here. Chloe had become a deviant in a room with a policeman. Chloe tucked Connor behind her, hoping her shaking wasn’t prominent.

 

“Chloe,” the Original step up. “Escort Lieutenant out of the room please. I have some matters to attend.” Kamski ignored the outraged spluttering of the man. His eyes still on Chloe, observing her every reactions. “And you,” he smiled. “Lets fix up Connor shall we?”

 

Chloe squeezed Connor’s unresponsive hand. “Of course Elijah.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Sorry for the long wait I hope this chapter was worth it. I was thinking about expanding more about this AU and make this a series so tell what you guys think! Again this AU needs a name so any ideas? Kudos and comments are greatly welcomed as usual!

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this if you guys like it. Tell me what you guys thought about this AU!
> 
> Edit: Just rewatched the Kamski's scene and change up some stuff. On the side note any ideas for a name for this AU?


End file.
